disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy's Scar!
'Catboy’s Scar! '''is the 23rd episode of Season 47. Summary After getting bitten by the black cobra, Catboy ends up getting a scar on his eye and soon fears that he’ll become a villain again and use his powers for evil. So he must learn the "mind over body" lesson and control himself while doing his duties as the new Lion Guard leader and the PJ Masks’ leader before the venom controls him. Plot The episode begins in the Pridelands where Connor has arrived to see so many animals happily running around and at peace after the defeat of Scar. So much has changed, he thought, but he can’t help that after Ushari scratched Kion, he (Kion) and the Lion Guard have to travel to the Tree of Life to find a cure for his scar and also Ono’s vision. Luckily, King Simba has announced that Connor and his friends are the replacement Lion Guard until the real Lion Guard, plus Anga the new keenest of sight, come back. Hopefully, nothing bad happens to the Pridelands and even the Outlands while they’re gone. Just then, the sound of Amaya’s voice interrupts his thoughts as Connor turned to see her coming towards him and asks him if everything’s okay. Letting out a soft sigh, Connor replies that he’s fine and that he was just thinking about Kion and the Lion Guard, but he was mostly thinking about Kion because with that scar on his face, he is worried that he might not hold up much longer before they reach that tree. Amaya walks up to Connor and pats him on the shoulder as she assures him that Kion will be fine and knowing him, he would never turn evil like Scar, even with that scar on his face trying to control him, he has a mind to control himself, and not just that, he has his friends to help him. With a small smile, Connor thanks Amaya and he adds that he’s also glad to have her and the others as his friends. Just as long as they are with him until the end, Connor is and always feel like a complete puzzle, as he places his hand on top of Amaya’s hand and his smile grew a bit bigger, just as the two blushed. As the two were enjoying being alone together, Greg, Angel, and Ashton interrupts them by shouting as Connor turns to face him and ask what was going on. After catching his breath, Ashton reports that Janja just saw some kind of cobra snake in the Outlands that looked a lot like Ushari (the snake who died after falling into the lava pit of Scar), but he looked black colored, which is strange. Hearing this report made Connor raise his eyebrow in confusion as he thinks that maybe it’s Ushari covered in ashes, but they’d better check it out, and that means tonight. Later, nightfall comes, and the PJ Masks and their friends were in the Outlands, lead by Janja, Jasiri Chungu, and Cheezi as Janja points his nose to where he saw the snake, or Ushari. Luna Girl says that’s impossible since Ushari died in the lava pit after Kion defeated Scar with just a rainstorm and Aquafish agrees then asks how is that possible for him to come back. Maybe, Spectro thinks, that Ushari came back as a ghost, but Gekko denies that and says that’s just silly, but begins to think that Spectro might be right about that. Either way, Catboy said that they need to find that snake—or whatever Janja just saw—and get rid of it, and fast. As they approached the location, the PJ Masks, Luna Girl, and Armadylan scanned the area for the creature, preparing to use their powers in case it attacks. While the others were looking, Catboy was far ahead of them but so far, he found nothing. They need to keep looking, when suddenly, Catboy hears the sound of snake hissing with his cat ears which lead him to the other side. There was definitely something over there where he heard that sound, as Catboy follows it slowly. As he was in the deserted grounds, Catboy calls for his friends but they were nowhere to be seen or heard, he was all alone, or so he thought when he heard that hissing sound again. Catboy twisted and turned while following the sound of the snake hissing, until it stopped and he stopped as well. Sighing with relief, Catboy decides to go back and join his friends as he was walking to the path when suddenly, he jumped to see a black snake appear in front of him and it greeted him slyly, " Hello human." Trivia * Catboy gets his own scar. * This episode is continued from Atlantic: Connor’s Guard and in Catboy and the Tree of Life. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 47 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Angellica/Aquafish Category:Episodes focusing on Ashton/Spectro Category:Episodes focusing on Casper/Polarboy Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Janja Category:Episodes focusing on Cheezi Category:Episodes focusing on Chungu Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on Megan/Fox-Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Alicia/Swanella Category:Episodes focusing on Miguel/Aracno Category:Family Category:Part Two of the Stories